A Rainy Day
by abhirikafan
Summary: This is small treat for all the Readers of my story Family Time, who have requested me to continue that one or who told me that they would miss the Family. This is a really short glimpse of them in one day. I have tried only to picture a single day of that family, nothing else.


It was raining heavily from the morning. The weather was a bit colder now. The little girl was still sitting on the window pane, she was looking outside the window with her dreamy eyes. Her eyes were clearly saying that her mind was far f-a-r away from the hustle bustles of the city right at that moment. She desperately wanted to enjoy the first rain, like the other children. But she knew she could not go out now. She sadly looked at her plastered left leg. And then again looked outside the window which was the only refreshment in her confinement. She sighed but remained silent. She was missing all of them...

The maid came into the room with a glass in her hand.

Maid: Didi, yeh lo, yeh dudh pee lo. (low tone) Aaj barish bhi kitni ho rahi hai... Pata nahi ghar kab jaungi...

Girl: dudh wahi rakh do Radha Mausi, aur tum ghar ja sakti ho

Radha: Nehi beta, ghar pe to abhi aur koi nahi hai, aap ko agar kisi cheese ki zaroorat hua to? nahi main memsaab ane tak ruk jati hun

Girl: Tum fikr mat karo, bhaiya ate hi honge. waise zyada der karogi to ghar jane mein aur bhi dhikkat hogi.. you know water logging etc... Tum jao, bhaiya ane tak main sambhal lungi.

Radha Bai was standing with worried look. Suddenly the bell rang. She rushed to open the door. On hearing the bell the girl's face became brighter.

Radha: **Diya Beta- Aap ka bhaiya aa gaya, main ab jaa rahi hun, apna khayal rakhna...**

Diya's face lighten up with the name of her 'Bhaiya'. The boy entered the room, his dress was wet enough to wet the floor. But he did not care a bit. He came to her hurriedly and then took her hand carefully.

Diya: Bhaiya- pata hai main kabse yehi baithi hu... tumhara class aaj jaldi khatm ho gaya kya?

Adi: haan, yeh baarish jo hai... tera mood abhi bhi off hai?

Diya: Tujhe kaise pata?

Adi: Meri pyari si guriya ka mood kab kaisa hai yeh mujhe nahi pata hoga to aur kisse pata hoga? wiase tu udhas mat ho, papa aa jayenge jald hi. Kal chachu aise hi bol rahe the.

Diya smiled broadly. She felt much better now.

Diya: Bhaiya mujhe room tak le chalo please...

Adi helped her.

Diya: Bhaiya, aaj to tumhe Di [_A/N: for those who did not read Family Time: Diya calls Tarika 'Di' like her Mamma_] se pakka daant padhnewala hai

Adi looked at her confusingly. Diya laughed and pointed at the floor which is flooded with the water dripping from his body. Adi smiled guiltily.

Adi: Maa aane se pehle ise thik kar dunga. Tu bhi kuch mat batana. warna tujhe bhi daant padhegi...

* * *

_**In Forensic Lab same time**_

Tarika: (low tone) Subah se itni baarish ho rahi hai... ghar pe Diya ab tak kya kar rahi hai pata nahi...

Dr. Salunkhe: Kya baat hai Tarika? koi pareshani?

Tarika: nahi sir, woh bas Diya ghar pe akeli hai na, aur yeh baarish

Salunkhe: haan- yeh baat to hai. Abhijeet ko miss kar rahi hogi bechari

Tarika: wohi to Sir, waise bolta to kuch bhi nahi, lekin jab bhi Abhijeet mission pe jate hai to bilkul gum shum sa ho jati hai. Aur baarish ke time pe to...

Salunkhe: main samajh sakti hun beta. Har saal pehla baarish mein woh dono itna enjoy jo karte hai. Abhijeet kab laut raha hai kuch bataya?

Tarika: Kaam to ho gaya hai, bas ab kuch formalities hai... shayad kal tak aa jayenge (her face glowed while saying the last sentence)

Salunkhe: Thik hai. Acha Tarika, aaj shaam ko main Diya aur Adi se meilne jaunga, thik hai?

Tarika: (happily) Thik hai Si -(her voice interrupted with the phone's ringing)

Tarika: Excuse me Sir... mujhe yeh call lena hai

Salunkhe nodded as yes.

After a few moments Tarika returned but now her facial expression has changed completely. She was blushing, and she was trying hard to conceal her smile. Don't know why she was unable to look directly at Salunkhe Sir now. She could hear her own heartbeat.

Salunkhe: Lo bhai! Aa gaya Janab! tab to tumhe abbhi jana chahiye Tarika-

Tarika: (shyly) nahi sir, aisa koi baat nahi, main to bas-

Salunkhe: (cutting her) haan haan, mujhe to dikh raha hai! Tum jao mil lo... waise bhi ek mahina baad aa rahe hai, jao tum. Koi problem nahi (assuring with his eyes)

Tarika: (happily) Thank you sir - thank you thank you sooo much...

After that she just ran out of the lab. Salunkhe looked at her smilingly.

Salunkhe: (to himself) Yeh Tarika bhi na - shadi ke itne saal baad bhi jab bhi Abhijeet mission se wapas ate hai, aise hi pagal ho jati hai! (adorably) pagli hai bilkul (pause) are sirf woh kyun, pura family hi pagal hai! ek hai na woh Daya! (laughed unknowingly) bachcha hai... aur Adi bahut achcha hai, Diya bhi... (pause) Arre yaar! main bhi kya apne aap bake jaa raha hun! (pat his own head)

* * *

_**Outside the airport**_

Abhijeet was hugging Tarika tightly. They both had tears of happiness in their eyes.

Tarika touched his face with her hand.

Tarika: Tum thik to ho na Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika, kuch nahi hua hai mujhe, dekho- (wiping her tears) aise rote nahi. Chalo ghar chalte hai

tarika smiled and they both went inside the car.

Abhijeet: Ghar pe sab thik hai?

Tarika: sab thik hai, bas Diya-

Abhijeet: (concern) kya hua Diya ko?

Tarika: (trying to calm him down) woh actually kuch din pehle stairs se gir gayi thi -

Abhijeet: **KYAAAA! Aur tum mujhe ab bata rahi ho!**

Tarika: Abhi tum suno to sahi! uske baad tumse baat nahi ho payi humara- isi lye

Abhijeet: (anxiously) kaisi hai woh?

Tarika: left leg mein fracture ayi hai.

Abhijeet: My God! Tum log the na, phir bhi kaise-

Tarika: tum janti ho na tumhari ladli ko! shreya ke sath bhaga daudi mein lagi hui thi, bas pyar phisal gaya

After this conversation Abhijeet became extremely worried. Though Diya is Daya and Shreya's daughter she is actually the heartthrob of Abhijeet and of course vice verse [_A/N: please refer Family Time to know more about their relationship_].

* * *

When they entered home they were surprised to see the whole family there to welcome them. Abhijeet was extremely happy to see them after a long one month! Daya just came and hugged him. Abhijeet also hugged him tightly.

Daya: Kitna miss kiya tumhe

Abhijeet: Pata hai mujhe mera bhai

Daya: kitne din ho gaye tumhare gaye huye- achcha nahi lagta tha boss!

Abhijeet patted her lightly on his cheek. Shreya was standing beside him. Her eyes were moist. Abhijeet looked at her

Abhijeet: Ab tujhe kya hua? ro kyu rahi hai?

Shreya: Jeej! main kaha ro rahi hun! main thodi Di ki tarah -

Tarika glared at her.

Abhijeet: ab batao mujhe humara do shaitaan kaha hai?

A chorus of continuous **"Pappa - Bade Pappa" **was coming from upstairs.**  
**

Daya: Abhi, ab tum jaldi se upar jao, warna yeh dono chilla chilla kar pure maholle ko pagal bana denge

all laughed and Abhijeet rushed towards the room. As soon as he entered the room Adi came and hugged him

Adi: Papa-

Abhijeet kissed him and then went towards his Diya who was sitting on bed with swollen eyes. Abhijeet also had tear in his eyes. He went to her and took her in his arms. She held him tightly and sobbed.

Diya: Bade Pappa, mujhe kitna dard ho raha tha pata hai?

Abhijeet could not control his tears at all. Adi was also sitting near him.

Abhijeet: beta, ab main aa gaya hun na, ab sab thik ho jayega

Adi: papa pata hai, aaj jab baarish ho raha tha, Diya kitna ro rahi thi

Diya:Bhaiya, main kab royi!

Adi: Mujhe pata hai...

Abhijeet: acha thik hai, ab tum dono chup bhi ho jao! chalo ab sab thik hai, koi rona dhona nhi. Hum ek saath milke aaj yeh pehla baarish enjoy karenge

Diya and Adi: YEEEEHHHHHHH!

* * *

All were gathering in the hall. Enjoying ice creams with light music and the cool breeze. All were happy. Diya forgot her pain of her fractured leg. The brother and sister were enjoying their ice creams with their cute little fights. Tarika, Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya were looking at them and feeling blessed for the beautiful family they had.

_**A/N: I know that this is not at all a good story! basically this is not at all a story! still I wrote it because I wanted to frame a moment's picture of the family. I do not expect anyone to like it. But still if you like this small moment - I am thankful to you.**_


End file.
